winchester_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali
"Westerners, I swear, the sheer arrogance!" Background An ancient, immortal being, Kali is revered as the Hindu goddess of destruction, rumored to hold the power to reduce all creation to nothingness. Although worshipped in many forms by Hindus, Buddhists, Jains and various New Age religions (such as Wicca) Kali does not originate from this reality, but rather an alternate, adjacent dimension as do all the Hindu deities. With the disappearance of God from Heaven and the subsequent chaotic rule of Earth by the Archangels, Kali, along with her fellow deities established a presence upon Earth out of compassion for humanity. They have since guided and protected a significant portion of the planet's populace for over 12,000 years. The angelic plan to destroy/cleanse the Earth via Armageddon was met with much anger by Kali and her fellow gods and war was only averted via the establishment of a treaty. The terms were such that extra-dimensional deities would not directly interfere with Armageddon provided 1) they were allowed the right to save their truly devout followers and 2) the angels made no claims as to the souls of those who died while faithful to the gods. During the events leading to Armageddon no god was permitted to manifest on Earth in his/her true form (and thus at full power) or to try and prevent the final confrontation of Michael and Lucifer. Kali openly agreed to these terms along with her fellow gods, but secretly was in opposition and refused to stand idly by and watch billions of innocents destroyed in the crossfire... Powers And Abilities Ancient scriptures, and indeed Kali herself, lay claim to the power to destroy not just worlds, but entire universes themselves. Whether Kali can summon such power outside of her own reality is unknown. However, she is without doubt one of the most powerful of pagan deities encountered thus far on Earth - if not the most powerful. As a divine being Kali's powers include, but are not limited to: *'Immortality:' as a goddess Kali's lifespan is eternal and she does not age or suffer sickness. Her very name means TIME or ETERNITY. *'Invulnerability:' In her true form Kali cannot be harmed or killed by conventional means. While manifesting on Earth she is highly resistant to physical damage. Knives and bullets are useless against her, as are energy based attacks. She is impervious to any degree of heat and has claimed to have strolled on the surface of the sun. Sufficiently powerful magics and mantras may temporarily bind or deter her, but not for long. *'Pyrokinesis:' Kali is especially skilled in the art of energy (Shakti) manipulation. Specifically, she can summon cosmic flames that do not rely on air or fuel to burn, cannot be extinguished through normal means and reduces matter to its elementary building blocks. She is the mistress of destruction and few beings can resist her power at full strength. *'Blood Magic:' Kali is able to forever bind the souls of other beings to her own by the use of a blood sample, whether given willingly or taken by force. *'Biokinesis:' She can inflict a variety of physiological conditions upon a living being by thought alone. These may range from causing excessive bouts of uncontrollable diarrhea to massive and fatal internal hemorrhaging. *'Telekinesis: '''Kali is a skilled telekinetic whose level of power outranks any demon or angel (short of an archangel). *'Teleportation:' Kali is capable of transporting herself and others from one location to another, even across dimensions. *'Exorcism/Demon Death Touch: She may drive out demons ''and'' non-archangelic celestials (or destroy them) by a mere touch. Unlike the angelic version, Kali does so without harming the human host. This fits in with ancient scriptures describing her as the most loving and merciful of mother godesses. *'''Power Bestowal: Kali is hailed as Siddhida, one who grants higher powers. Especially devout worshippers of Kali may be granted access to higher powers provided she believes they will not abuse them. Of late Kali has become more generous with her gifts owing to the coming of Armageddon. Personality At heart, Kali is a mother first and foremost who is willing to break any rule/law for the safety of her worshippers/children. While certainly not arrogant, she is cognizant of her elevated status and demands to be treated with appropriate respect. She can be stern but is known to have a sense of humor, which is what first attracted her to Gabriel (then masquerading as Loki). Kali is something of a rebel as she defied both the treaty as well as the wishes of the Trimurti (Hindu Trinity) and manifested upon Earth with the intent to directly intervene on humanity's behalf. Relationships Gabriel/Loki: Kali and Gabriel were at one point romantically involved but she left him owing to his lack of seriousness when it was called for. Baldur: Currently, Kali and Baldur appear to be romantically entangled (much to Gabriel's annoyance). The Winchesters: '''Kali bears no ill will to the Winchesters but wishes to enlist their aid in stopping the Apocalypse. She does so by binding them to her presence against their wills. '''Raziel: Kali is an ally of Raziel and his faction and both willingly aid each other in their attempts to avert Armageddon. Related Articles Gabriel Raziel Baldur Hindu Deities Category:Gods Category:Allies